


Cold and empty

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bone break, Dream is in this i just cant tag rn, Electrocution, Hurt No Comfort, I’ll add more tags if I do add onto this, Save the child, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur, Wilbur just sucks in this one gang, and Eret, idk what else to add, so is Niki, this is angst, tommy is the one that gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: “Uh..Hey Wilbur..Need anything?”Tommy asked nervously looking down. Wilbur tsked walking toward him. “I give you one simple command and you can’t even follow it.” Wilbur glared. Tommy backed away more into a wall. “W-What command..?”(Tommy just gets hurt by Wilbur thats it
Relationships: No ships thats nasty and gross dont ship real people
Comments: 70
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My internet was out and I wanted angst. Couldn’t find any so I made some. This has nothing to do with The people irl. It is their personas! If any of them say they are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff i will immediately take it down!

Wilburs insane he’s insane. Help help..

Tommy walked back to Pogtopia relaxed he had just got done talking to Tubbo. Entering he looked around the ravine going down the stairs. 

“Tommy!” 

The voice bounced off the walls making the juvenile jump. Fear coming back he quickly went to the source. Seeing his leader standing there agitated and arms crossed.

“Uh..Hey Wilbur..Need anything?” 

Tommy asked nervously looking down. Wilbur tsked walking toward him. “I give you one simple command and you can’t even follow it.” Wilbur glared. Tommy backed away more into a wall. “W-What command..?” 

Wilbur grabbed his chin and made him look. “I told you not to talk to that backstabber. That traitor Tubbo!” He shouted at Tommy.

Tommy flinched and yanked away but then crying out when hit. Looking down holding his cheek tears brimming in his eyes. “Don’t pull away from me.” Wilbur hissed watching. “I-I didn’t mean to your grip was to tight it was hurting me..” 

Tommy looked up seeing his used to be brother tilt his head a smile coming to his face. He stared as Wilbur just started laughing grabbing his neck lifting him up.   
“Oh Tommy you were never in control!” 

Tommy stared in horror at his brother before being slammed down to the floor. Eyes wide gasping for air ears ringing. Why..Why was he treated like this..For one simple mistake..

Tommy saw the boots coming closer quickly curling up covering his head. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It won’t happen again..W-Wil..” He choked out letting some tears fall.

“Oh I know it won’t.” 

Tommy shivered at the voice stiffening when he felt the figure crouch down by him. Grabbing his arm clasping something tightly on his wrist. He bit his lip.

“W..W.” “Shh it’s alright” The voice said but Tommy didn’t believe it only looking up once his arm was let go. He looked at his wrist seeing the black device beep a red small light going off and on. 

“What is this..?” He looked up at Wilbur. Wilbur smiled pulling a remote out. “Let me show you” he hummed. Pressing the button.

Tommy was on his hands and knees getting up limbs shaking some before electricity went through his body making him fall. Shouting eyes wide.   
“Ah! Fuck! Wi-!!” 

He stopped shouting mouth gaping as he laid his head down when the torture was over. Panting staring vision blurry. His hand twitched some eyes lidding. “W..Why..What did I do!?” He looked to Wilbur. “You’re my brother!” 

“We were brothers. War changed people Tommy. But now if you ever try running away it will just shock you until you come back!” Wilbur smiled cheerfully.

Wilbur walked off. Tommys eyes lidded as he curled up on the cold ground. The lanterns seemed like they dulled. “I want dad..Phil...Please..” 

He didn’t hear the sound of hoofs coming closer before he passed out.


	2. No pain no game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. But yeah continuationnnnn. I hope this chapter is good

Techno had just gotten back walking in hearing a shout of pain. He went down the stairs stopping as he saw a figure shaking.

“Tommy?” He got closer walking to the boy. He got no response and crouched down moving his younger brothers head seeing he was passed out. His eyes narrowed at the red mark on Tommys cheek sighing.

Picking him up and walking off to a room in the ravine. He set him down backing off.

“....” Techno looked down sighing walking off to his own room. He would ask questions tomorrow for now rest was best.   
Definitely when his sleeping habits weren’t the best.

Tommy jolted awake screaming in pain. Thrashing on the bed but then falling out and curling up. The electricity soon went away as he stared at the wall eyes wide. Shaking he got up weakly looking at the door.

Walking out and looking around spotting Wilbur. Wilbur laughed “Did you hear that scream Techno?!” The man looked to the hybrid. Tommy glared and rubbed his free wrist looking down. 

Techno stayed silent not adding on looking down. “I’m going to have to go for a while” This made Tommy stop and look up. ‘Techno leaving..no no..’ he went over quickly grabbing Technos shirt.

“No! You can’t go we are in a war and..” Tommy looked up at his oldest brother pleading. Techno looked at Tommy and hugged him. “I’ll be back I promise..” 

“Oh chin up Tommy Techno is kinda absent anyway and we can do bonding time” Wilbur smiled. Techno felt Tommy stiffen at the mans words sighing. 

“I better come back an everything be okay Wilbur.” Techno glared letting go. Wilbur listened shaking his head. “Of course things will be alright I’m actually upset you doubt me.” 

Wilbur hummed. Putting a hand around Tommys shoulder grip tight on his arm. Tommy jumped and looked up at Wilbur fearfully. Techno nodded walking off to the entrance.

Tommy watched Techno leave biting his lip. Looking down shaking his head Wilbur only laughed. Looking down. “Oh we’re gonna have so much fun Tommy!” 

“No..No we’re not..Can we please just go see dad..?” He looked up at Wilbur. Wilbur stared then glaring his grip tightening on Tommys arm painfully. “Dad will not find out. And he doesn’t care” 

The leader spat letting go. “Now go patrol.” Tommy stared “but I’ll get shocked!” He shouted grabbing Wilburs arm. Wilbur yanked his arm away glaring still pushing Tommy away.

“Shut the fuck up and go or I’ll break your leg!” Wilbur shouted gritting his teeth. Tommy backed away eyes wide shaking his head. He ran off and out Pogtopia..Hell..

He felt the electricity flowing small amounts making him slow down. He quickly stopped. “Maybe this is far enough..” 

Tommy looked around stopping when hearing voices close by. Eyes wide he went toward it biting his lip when the pain got worse. Legs shaking. He saw a light crouching down. 

‘Maybe I should go get Wilbur-‘ He cried out grabbing his wrist when the electricity got worse. Stiffening sitting up. “What was that?” “It came from over there” 

The torch lights got closer and the voices louder. He scrambled up and started running back to Pogtopia but stopping. “I-I can’t go back they’ll find us..” 

“Freeze!” Someone shouted behind him a light shined on his poor structure. He froze and put his arms in the air. Please Dream save him..Tommy thought before turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha good luck with the next chapter. Have funnnn gang Wilbur hurting Tommy isn’t over :)


	3. Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words fucking kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I hope ths will satisfy for now! Warning for abuse and bonebreak in this one!! Just wanted to give a heads up

Tommy turned around seeing two people he didn’t want to. Eret and Niki. They looked at him Eret lifting his glasses showing his bright white eyes.

“Tommy?” Eret spoke up looking at his former teammate wanting to step closer but Niki already doing it. “Tommy we were worried about you three..You don’t look good..”

Tommy didn’t respond as much as he wanted to what was he supposed to say. He only shook his head and quickly ran off into the woods breathing quickly.

“Wait!” He heard both of them shout running after him. No no no! Tommy thought as he pushed past branches and yelped sliding down a cliff. Quickly getting up mud on his clothes and the side of his cheek. 

He slid into a area with bushes and brush hiding. Panting his body weak he covered his mouth hearing footsteps. A light shining made him shake more. 

“He has to be around here..We have to help him did you see how malnourished he was?” That was Erets voice. “I agree..And we cant tell Schlatt” Niki..

Tommy wanted to run out and hug them..But he couldn’t. Hearing their footsteps and voices become quieter and quieter he got up. And ran toward Pogtopia climbing up the cliff he kept running and ran to the entrance. 

“W-Wilbur!” He shouted still out of breath some. Looking around for his leader. “W-“ “I’m here!” His older brother..Leader called rushing toward the juvenile. Wilbur looked at Tommy. “What happened?” 

“I ran..Into Eret and Niki..” Tommy spat out looking at his leader. Wilburs eyes narrowed at this. “They saw you..?” “Well yes bu-“ “You Idiot!” 

Tomy jumped at the yell staring at Wilbur about to back away. But yelping when a gloved hand clamped down on his arm. Tommy grimaced feeling the bones grind together. “W-Wilbur..Let go..” 

“No! You messed up and nearly caused us the last of our fucking home we have! Now they will probably tell Schlatt! Once he finds out we’re dead! Dead! Tommy do you hear me?!”

Wilbur shouted his grip tightening. He glared at the juvenile. “Well you shouldn’t have sent me out patrolling in the first place! It was your idea you bastard!” 

Tommy shouted and tried yanking away but stopping when punched in the face hard enough to make him stumble and fall. His eyes were wide feeling under his nose feeling blood. One eye also feeling more sore.

He was about to get up but a boot coming crushing down on his abdomen. He cried out in pain closing his eyes. He opened them and looked up to Wilbur who was fuming. 

“Don’t. Don’t ever talk back to me.” Wilbur gritted out glaring. He lowered some putting pressure on his boot. Making it dig more into Tommys skin he let out a small whine. 

“I am ABOVE you. You’re as good as the dirt I walk on. You wouldn’t even survive without me. I’m your savior I’m your personal Jesus Tommy.” 

Wilbur sneered down at his younger brother soldier. “Do I make myself clear?” Tommy bit back a cry nodding. “Yes yes! I’m sorry..” Wilbur glared still. “Sorry what?” 

“I-I’m sorry for talking back..” He bit out. Wilbur smiled taking his foot off and crouching down. Hugging Tommy. “You know I only want whats best for you right Toms?” 

Tommy stiffened at the touch but then biting his lip a few tears coming down his face. He nodded. “Good..But..You still need to be punished.” 

Wilbur got up and pulled the boy up to his feet. He looked like a fawn just learning how to stand legs shaking. Wilbur smiled at the thought shaking his head. He grabbed Tommys arm walking to a different spot in the ravine. 

Tommy followed wiping the tears..Pathetic..he thought and sniffled some. Jumping hearing Wilburs voice. “We’re here. Now lie down on your back.” 

Tommy looked to the older male confused but doing as told looking at the ceiling. Stopping though when he felt weight on his abdomen. “Wil-“ 

He stared seeing the man put cobblestone over him to his sides keeping him trapped to the ground. He quickly got a pickaxe out about to get rid of it. 

“Don’t do that. Now give me that” Wilbur took his pickaxe as he tried squirming away. Clawing at the ground. Tommy couldn’t see what Wilbur was doing.

“Is this my punishment..?” He asked in a whisper this caused Wilbur to laugh. “Oh god no this is only the beginning”  
Tommy was about to question but then seeing a hammer being raised in his brothers hand. Another hand on his leg.

Tommy pieced the two pieces together quickly crying out. “Wait no no please god no!” He shouted at his brother. “Please I’ll be good! I’ll take the fall!” He pleaded new tears coming down his face.

“Shhh it will be over in..3...” Wilbur raised the sledge hammer again. “2..” Wilbur smiled happily. “One.” He brought the hammer down on the boys knee.

Tommy let out a scream echoing off the ravine walls. Trying to curl in on himself crying. “Fuck! Fuck! It hurts!” He sobbed. Wilbur listened looking at the broken knee then raising it again breaking the lower part of the leg as well. Getting up he got rid of the cobblestone. 

“Theres your punishment.” Wilbur watched before walking off. Tommy screamed again throat hurting. He rolled onto his side once freed. But whimpering at the pain.

Eyes wide. This is hell this is hell. His leg was on fire..Please it hurts he looked at his leg trying to move it but crying out curling up. He felt so alone and cold..

All the lanterns in Pogtopia felt dull..To far away..Tommy kept his focus on one eyes lidding. One eye swollen from the punch. His whole body ached he honestly just wanted to die. No more pain..Wilbur wouldn’t have to deal with him...

Tommy was to lost in thought and pain to hear footsteps a voice behind him. “It’s going to be alright kid..” He was picked up gently and carefully in bridal style. Letting out a hiss in pain..Who’s voice was this..? Did it matter..? Later..

———————————————————  
Dream had been watching Pogtopia watching it grow. Watching it worsen keeping his focus on the two siblings. 

He didn’t mind Techno join but Techno had left. It wasn’t until tonight that he wanted to see what was happening. And he did silently from a small ledge in the shadows. 

About to leave until Tommy came back shouting. Dream tilted his head watching the broken leader come over. He had jumped seeing violence..These two normally never hurt eachother. 

It gone even worse when the juvenile tried protecting himself. Dream had gotten up following after them crouching from above. His eyes narrowed at the hammer.

The next scene made him shocked and want to throw up. The kids leg looking awful and Tommy just looking in misery. Dream didn’t know if some bones had pierced the skin or not. 

Whatever happened he knew he had to get the kid away from Wilbur for now. Once the man left Dream dropped down near by. He walked over to Tommy sighing.

“It’s going to be alright kid..” He said before picking Tommy up carefully making sure his leg wouldn’t be hurt more. He looked around then walking to the entrance. He would get to the bottom of what the hell happened to Wilbur.

One way or another. Dream thought as he left Pogtopia behind moon light reflecting off his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right I’m a jerk. Also take in note yes hes being electrocuted i just didn’t add it in. It will be brought up next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll make more of this


End file.
